clashofclansfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wall Breaker
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nic nie rozgrzewa lodowatego i nieumarłego serca Wall Breaker'a, jak wysadzanie murów (walls). Ich oddział może utorować drogę dla jednostek naziemnych, robią to z wielkim HUKIEM!" ---- ---- *'Streszczenie' **Jednostka Wall Breaker jest piątym rodzajem wojska, odblokowanym w barakach (Barracks) ** Wall Breaker wygląda jak mały szkielet, noszący brązową czapkę lotnika, ze szramą nad prawym oczodołem. Niesie dużą bombę. ** Wall Breaker lokalizuje najbliższą, chronioną ścianą (Wall) budowlę - niszczy tę ścianę, wysadzając siebie samego w stylu kamikadze. Powstały wybuch wokół niego, powoduje uszkodzenia murów z krotnością x40. ** Po dokonaniu uszkodzeń, Wall Breaker ginie (niezależnie od tego czy uszkodził mur (Wall), budynek czy wrogą jednostkę) ** Wall Breaker atakuje mury (Walls) dotąd, aż wszystkie zostaną zniszczone, nawet jeśli go umieścisz z dala od muru. ---- *'Strategia ataku' **Wall Breakers destroy Walls faster than any other unit and make gaps for other units such as Giants to enter the opponent's base. **Wall Breakers will look for the nearest building/turret that is trapped (fully or partially) by Walls and target any Wall that is trapping them. The exact mechanic can be found in the video below. **Wall Breakers cost a fairly high amount of Elixir and, due to their low health, spamming Wall Breakers will result in many losses. To combat this, one or two Giants may be placed first to distract the nearby defensive structures. Wall Breakers can then be used to target Walls without being fired upon. **Giants and Wall Breakers make an excellent team: The Giants distract and in return the Wall Breakers destroy the wall. Then the Giants can move in successfully. All possible with teamwork. **Wall Breakers can be extremely effective if you deploy 2 at a time very quickly, and do a straight line of 2 Wall Breakers each. **Once Wall Breakers have destroyed a protecting Wall, the remaining Wall Breakers will proceed to destroy the protecting inner Walls. **Wall Breakers have small amounts of health so use them wisely. **Before you deploy Wall Breakers, place a couple Barbarians or Giants to soak up hits so the Wall Breakers don't die before they explode. It is helpful to place the Barbarians or Giants a short distance away from the target Wall so that splash damage from a Mortar or Wizard Tower won't catch the Wall Breakers as well. **Wall Breakers do splash damage, so it can also be used to finish off buildings close to the Walls. ** Supporting the Wall Breaker with a Rage Spell is a good idea, because the Rage Spell will make the Wall Breaker do more than double damage. A maximum-level Wall Breaker coupled with a Rage Spell can one-shot level 10 Walls. ---- *'Strategia obrony' **Wall Breakers are not fooled by spiked or decoy Walls. **Wall Breakers will not target a Wall unless it can see a building behind it. **Note that Wall Breakers will not target single Walls. There needs to be at least 3 connected Walls for a Wall Breaker to target it, and it must be protecting a building fully or partially. **Having double layers of Walls is ineffective vs. Wall Breakers, as Wall Breakers deal splash damage that will destroy both layers of Walls. **Always try to keep less important buildings outside of your walls (collectors, builder huts, etc.), so the enemy's Wall Breakers have to be placed farther away. This increases the chances of the Wall Breaker getting killed by your defenses before it blows up your walls. **Wall Breakers are not recommended to have in Clan Castles, since they have to blow themselves up to destroy the opponent's troop, they also do very little damage. However, they are good at clearing Tier 1 troops. **Due to Wall Breaker's low health, they usually die before reaching their target. ---- *'Różnice w wyglądzie przy ulepszaniu' **Na poziomie 3, bomba niesiona przez Wall Breakery staje się większa. **Na poziomie 5, bomba staje się złota. **Na poziomie 6, bomba zmienia się w beczkę materiałów wybuchowych, podobnych do Giant Bomby. ---- *'Trivia' **The Wall Breaker is one of two Troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded version, the other being the Dragon. **If there are no Walls and you deploy a Wall Breaker, it will run to the nearest building and blow itself up. However, it will do much less damage to the building compared to what it can do against Walls, e.g. a level 5 Wall Breaker will do only 46 damage to a building, whereas it will do 1,840 damage to a Wall. **When Wall Breakers are sent to your Clan Castle, during an attack they will target the attackers and blow themselves up, which makes it a bad Troop to be donated for defensive purposes. When attacking, they are also pretty much useless, since they come out in large groups (like 5-10 at a time), blowing up a lot of Walls if they survive, but they may also die from a single Mortar shot. It is also quite rare for the remaining Wall Breakers to blow up the first layer of Wall and the compartment inside. **Wall Breakers can be useful in the Clan Castle for low level players, though. If the low level player doesn't have Wall Breakers unlocked or the Wall Breakers are low level, a high level Wall Breaker or two in the Clan can really help them. ** *** Note: Having this many Wall Breakers is highly discouraged (only second to an all-Healer army) as your army will end up breaking nothing other than walls. **Wall Breakers take up two spaces in your Army Camp as of the March 12, 2013 update. Prior to this update the Wall Breaker took up only a single housing space. **Balloons are "promoted" Wall Breakers. ** Wall Breakers resemble dead Builders since both of them have similar leather hats. ** In the Chinese language setting of the game, the Wall Breaker is called "Bomberman" literally, which could be a reference to the Hudson game Bomberman, in which the player-controlled Bomberman break through walls with his bombs. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Kategoria:Do tłumaczenia/poprawy